Breathless
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Rigsby and Lisbon are buried alive. What happened? And will they survive? Based on the 2x09 episode of Bones. Jisbon, Rigspelt, Rated T for minor language and just to be save. Genres: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. No Lisbon/Rigsby shipping, trust me.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, I believe this one is the shortest chapter I have EVER written, but believe me, I think it's the best introduction to this story :D.**

**Yes, I got the idea from 2x09 'Aliens in a spaceship' from Bones. I loved that episode, I ended up crying and all, and if you manage to do that with an episode, then you're great (I cry with almost every episode of TM, so don't worry :D). So I decided to use that concept for TM :D.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! Only the idea of starting it is mine, besides that, nothing's mine!**

* * *

Breathe. _Breathe!_  
Wayne Rigsby opened his eyes, taking in a big amount of breath, like he'd been holding it for a while.

He immediately looked around, already starting to panic.

It seemed he was in a tight space, with not much light. When he looked up, he saw a roof, the inside of a car. Darkness covered the windows.

Someone groaned, but it wasn't him. He sat up straight – he was sitting in the backseat of the car – and looked at the driver's seat. When familiar brown hair appeared, he almost lost consciousness.

The person turned around, and his suspicions had been confirmed. It was Teresa Lisbon.

Fear was plastered all over her face. And that was what made him even more scared, because the boss was never scared. She never feared anything – only her past, about which she didn't tell the team much.

"Lisbon, what's going on?" Rigsby whispered.

She shook her head, and shrugged. She looked around, and opened the window. Dirt fell inside, and she immediately closed it. She turned to look at him again.

"I believe we are buried alive."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope :D. I have to write the next chapter, but we'll see what I'll think of :D.**

**Let me know if I should continue this story in a REVIEW, thank you! Oh, and don't forget to add this one to your alerts list, to stay tuned for next chapters!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: So... Thanks, at first, for the massive support on the first chapter :D. I loved all your reviews, thanks! :D**

**HOW MANY MONTHS UNTIL SEPTEMBER? Sorry, just fangirling.**

**I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter :D.**

* * *

48 hours earlier

"Jane, how many times to I have to tell you that you can't play with evidence!" Lisbon exclaimed, and kicked his couch.

Jane just groaned.

"Relax, Lisbon dear, I won't do anything with it. You can have it when I'm done," he said.

"No! Jane, I want it _now_! Dammit! Seriously, you're incompetent sometimes!" Lisbon exclaimed.

Darren Larusso chose that exact moment to walk into the bullpen. After Wainwright's death, the young agent was crowned the new SAC of the CBI. It didn't help that the man was presumably just as old – or young – as Wainwright, and that he had the same looks and feeling around him.

The team had somehow missed Wainwright. The boy had made their work sure more difficult, especially for Jane, since he sent him away, but they started to like him.

Larusso had, on the other hand, no authority whatsoever. For the team, it didn't matter. They could contain themselves.

But Jane... no, Jane lost control completely. Not even Lisbon could control him. Which felt odd, to everybody.

"Agent Lisbon, I see you and Mister Jane are getting along just fine," Larusso said in an icy calm matter. It sent shivers down Lisbon's spine.

Jane just smiled.

"You've seen well, Darren," Jane said. Lisbon shot Jane a death glare.

"Sir, I promise I-"

"It's okay, Agent Lisbon. I just dropped by to let you know that you've got a new case. Serial killer, known all around the country. I need you and your team to find out where this person is. And without a case where Mister Jane is the suspect, please. I don't want to be in court again this week," Larusso said, and as sudden as he entered the bullpen, he left it.

Lisbon sighed.

"That man is giving me chills. I don't like him," she said, and was about to leave for her office when Jane grabbed her arm.

"Cut him some slack, Lisbon."

"Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, you tell me all the time."

"I don't tell you-"

"Let's get to the crime scene, shall we?" Jane asked, interrupting Lisbon, and the team jumped up. Lisbon rolled her eyes. He was gonna give her a mental disease someday.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Sander Empson, son of Matthew and Carlene Empson. They own a beauty resort known in the entire state, hence why they are so rich. Sander went missing three days ago, playing kids found him like this," Cho said, and motioned to something.

It was a wardrobe, heavily damaged because it was buried deep down in the ground, laying on its back. The doors were opened, and they saw a body in it.

"Cause of death?"

"Suffocation. This case matches the trademark of the Gravedigger, a serial killer. He abducts people, then locks them away under the ground. He asks for ransom over the person, gives them twenty-four hours. After that, they run out of breath and die," Cho explained. Lisbon cringed.

"Well, that's great. Did the parents pay the ransom?"

"They were about to, but they were too late," Van Pelt joined in.

"The parents are there, maybe you want to ask them some things?" Van Pelt asked. Lisbon nodded.

"I bet the parents are going crazy. Speaking of crazy, where's Jane?" she asked, and looked around. No sign of Jane.

"Grace, you go and interrogate them. I'll find Jane," Lisbon said, and almost ran off.

That bastard always left these days. He wasn't interested in helping them, though he told her he was. She could see it in his eyes, this everlasting craziness that haunted them was bigger than ever. It wouldn't take long until she lost him, she was sure of it.

"Jane?" she asked, walking into the bushes. And there she found him. He was kneeling down beside something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"You alright?" she asked, and he looked up. He nodded.

"Yeah, just... just some fresh air, that's all," he said, and she sighed.  
"Are you gonna be helpful with the case or not?"

"I'm afraid not, Lisbon. Because I don't like serial killers," he said.

"I know that. Now, join me into interviewing the parents. I'm sure you'll think of something to find out who this monster is."  
Jane thought about that one for a moment, before standing up and joining Lisbon at her side.  
"Let's catch a serial killer!" Jane sing-sung, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. It was only to cover up the fact that she loved to see this Patrick Jane.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Family other than the parents?" Lisbon asked. The team had looked for evidence, for possible leads where the killer could be, but nothing. And that feeling for a few hours gives grumpy people.

"None. The parents didn't know anything else about the Gravedigger, so we're back to zero again."

Lisbon sighed.

"Go home, think about it for a bit. There's nothing you can do here anymore."  
The team sighed, and packed their stuff. Lisbon left for her office, and Jane dozed back into a fake or real sleep.

"How's Ben?" Van Pelt asked, and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, he's acting really cute! He started to crawl through the room, with these amazing short legs and arms he's just like a mega spider!"

Van Pelt chuckled.

"Bye Jane," she said, and walked over to Cho. He grabbed his gear as well, and left with Van Pelt. Rigsby sat at his desk for a moment. When a few minutes later Jane still hadn't heard Rigsby leaving, he looked up.

"You're not leaving?" Jane asked. Rigsby sighed.

"I would love to see Benjamin again, but Sarah is still angry at me for not telling her that my death was faked. She ignores me, and it hurts, man," Rigsby said, his voice quiet. Jane nodded.

"That's my fault, obviously. Why don't you tell her that? She knows me, she knows you. You wouldn't think of something like that. Right?" Jane asked. Rigsby smiled a faint smile.

"You're right. Thanks, Jane," he said, stood up and left the bullpen.

That left... him and Lisbon. Jane smiled.

"No way Jane, I'm going home and you should too," Lisbon said, walking past him to the elevators.

"But Lisbon-"

"No more words, Jane. I'm tired, and I feel ready to tackle you and cuff you to your desk."

"Well, I would like-"

"Shut up!" Lisbon exclaimed, and walked into the elevator, not giving Jane a chance on joining her. She sighed. The silence was soothing. She had a major headache, mostly thanks to Jane. But work seemed to make her grumpy and sad these days, for which she had no solution at all. She'd always loved doing her job, it was the only happy thing in her life, but that suddenly changed. And she didn't know why.

She leant against the cool surface of the elevator wall, and let out a sigh of relief.

Just as the elevator doors opened again – she wasn't on the right floor yet, so she just scooped over a bit to make room – someone entered the little room. She couldn't see a face, and that made her place her hand on her gun. Before the doors opened on the right floor, the person walked over to Lisbon, and before she could do something, the person pressed something against her mouth. She inhaled a sharp scent, and she began to feel dizzy. She tried to push the person off of her, but with no luck. Everything went dark in front of her eyes.

-YulianaHenderson-

Rigsby sat in his car, when he suddenly thought of something. His keys were still on his desk, so he had to go back.

He stood in front of the elevator now. The doors opened and a hooded man stepped out. It sent shivers down his spine. He shrugged it off though, and stepped into the elevator. But then he saw a familiar woman laying on the floor, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lisbon!" he exclaimed, but a hard object hit him on the back of his head and everything went dark in front of his eyes, before he fell to the floor next to his team leader.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Aaaaaaand back to Lisbon and Rigsby again! (for now, the beginning of this chapter, because... well, you'll find out :D)**

**I hope you still like this story :D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Lisbon, what's going on?"_

"_I believe we are buried alive."_

Rigsby hit the windows, in an attempt to open them.

"Rigsby, if you do that, we'll get crushed by the great amount of dirt that's on top of us. So stop it."

Rigsby let out a sigh of frustration.

"I need to... get to Ben and Sarah," he almost cried. Lisbon closed her eyes.

"I know, just stay calm."

"How can you stay calm? We're buried alive by the Gravedigger, Lisbon, dammit! People never survive that!"

"Wayne! If you don't stop panicking right now, I'll hit you unconscious! If you panic, you use more air," Lisbon exclaimed, and Rigsby immediately stopped breathing.

"Okay, we need to look for a way to get out of here. Our cell phones don't work, right?" Lisbon asked, and Rigsby checked.

"No signal."

"Then we need to find something different. How much do you know about cars?"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Lisbon, I need to apologize, I shouldn't have acted like a jerk and-" Jane started, walking into Lisbon's office, but he didn't see her.

"Uh... Lisbon?" he asked, looking around, in the hope to see her.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Van Pelt asked, when he walked into the bullpen to lay down on his couch. Obviously, he had a confused look on his face, and though he always had, this went too far. Again.

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

He looked at all the desks in the bullpen. Dammit, Rigsby wasn't here either.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. Has any of you seen Rigsby today?" Jane asked, and Cho and Van Pelt both shook their heads.

Jane then ran away, and the followed him, barely managing so. He ran into the direction of the elevators, and he hoped the other two knew where he was going to.

"Where are you going?"

"What if Lisbon and Rigsby were here yesterday evening, but someone stopped them?"

"Someone like... the Gravedigger?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane nodded.

"I'm not sure, but have I been wrong once?" Jane asked the two, and they rolled their eyes.

Van Pelt leant against the wall, and suddenly felt something wet on it. She let out a scream, and jumped away from it.

She turned and looked at it, and she started to panic.

"Guys, that's blood!" she exclaimed, and Cho and Jane turned to her.

"What?"

"There's blood on that wall!" she exclaimed again, and Cho walked over to her. He inspected the spot, and nodded.

"Yes, blood."

The doors of the elevator went open with a loud _Ding!_, and the three jumped up.

Cho immediately ran outside, into the parking lot. And he sighed when he saw what they all dreaded: Rigsby's car was still standing on its traditional spots.

"Now what?" Cho asked, and Jane sighed out of utter desperation.

"We have to find where they are, now."

-YulianaHenderson-

"And last weekend was really cute. Sarah and I went to this diner, just to relax a bit and be away from Ben. And when we got back, Ben almost jumped up because he was so hyped up from seeing us again, like we were three years away from him or something."

Lisbon nodded absentmindedly. She liked hearing baby stories from Rigsby, but not in this situation. Rigsby had stopped panicking now, and he decided to annoy Lisbon to death with his stories.

She nodded again, and began to open everything. Maybe there was something that could help them in their way out.

The glove compartment. She pulled everything out of it with brute force, not caring where everything landed. She just wanted to get out of here. Her anger could be felt by Rigsby, apparently, because he stopped immediately when stuff went his way.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," she said, the tone of her voice icy calm compared to the force she just used to pull everything out of the glove compartment.

"A pen, a few papers, three guns – oh, yeah, this is my car then, obviously. If we don't like being suffocated, we can always shoot each other," Lisbon said, dryly, and Rigsby couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Lisbon fell back into the driver's seat. What she said was right, though. They had no chance of escaping, and maybe the money was sent too late and then they would die. They could either shoot themselves, or wait until they ran out of air.

She clutched at the cross hanging around her neck.

"Who gave you that?" Rigsby asked. A small smile appeared on her face, though she knew that Rigsby couldn't see it.

"My mother. A week before she died, she walked up to me and told me that if I ever needed it, God would be there for me to help me. And that I had to think about her whenever I touched it. It was like she knew she was going to die," she whispered, and felt Rigsby's hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."

"You needn't be, she's dead for twenty-six years now, I came to realize that she won't came back anymore," she said. The hand left her shoulder.  
"Do you really think about your mother every time you touch it?"

She shook her head.  
"Not always."

"About who then?"

She shook her head again. He didn't need to know.

"Nobody in particular. Now, let's brain up again to find our way out!"

* * *

**A/N: We all know about who she thinks :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: So... How're you doing? :D  
Meh, I didn't know how to continue this one without already rushing it, but seeing as Lisbon and Rigsby are about to almost die, I'd better hurry it up a bit :D.  
Oh, I'm gonna be talking about Mashburn, just a bit. I don't know how long it's actually been since him and Lisbon have been sleeping together, so the three years I mention in this story may easily be just one year. But I don't know :D.**

**And maybe in the end of this chapter, some people are gonna hate me, but I already told you: Rigspelt is also gonna happen in this story, so I had to find a way to add that in the story. Maybe you won't agree with how I did it, but it's my story after all :D. No flames though, please :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.**

* * *

"Got anything when you tracked their phones down?" Cho asked, as he entered the bullpen. Van Pelt immediately looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing. They are either off or... deep down in the ground, and they've got no service."

Cho sighed.

"Okay, check if there are people who've been in the parking lot when Lisbon and Rigsby disappeared."

Van Pelt nodded, and turned to her screen again. Cho shot a look in Jane's direction, but he was laying motionless on his couch. He sighed again, and returned to his desk.

"Agent Cho, Agent Van Pelt, how is the case working out? Where are Agent Rigsby and Lisbon?" Larusso asked. Cho and Van Pelt looked up.

"Interesting, Darren. They've been gone for a few hours now. I would assume that you, as our superior, would notice," Jane croaked from his couch. Larusso's eyes widened.

"They're... gone? And do you have any idea where they could be right now?"  
"You see, Darren, that's the definition of 'gone'; usually nobody knows where the person is then."

Larusso sighed.

"Mister Jane, I don't like the tone you're using against me-"

"With all respect Sir, that's no use against Jane. He never listens to anybody, only to Lisbon."

"And sadly, she's gone at the moment, so you'd better leave him alone before he burns down the building," Cho said. Larusso sighed again, but decided to cut the three some slack, turned around and returned to his office.

Van Pelt and Cho looked at each other.

"Now what?"

"Now, dear Grace, we work our asses off until we find either the Gravedigger or Lisbon and Rigsby, whoever comes by first," Jane murmured from his couch, his voice calm. But when Van Pelt turned around, she saw Jane was fumbling with his wedding band. He was nervous, and she understood. She was nervous as well. Because even though Rigsby was settled with Sarah, she still longed for him sometimes, longed to have him next to her, to be in his arms. But of course she would never admit it.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Do you think the guys will worry about us?" Rigsby asked, and Lisbon turned around. She put the screwdriver they found in a far corner of the car down, and tucked some strands of hair behind her ears.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm sure Van Pelt would worry about you, but would Jane do as well? And will Sarah worry about me?" he asked, his voice uncertain. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Jane won't even worry about himself if he kicked his own ass in jail."

Rigsby laughed.  
"You're not really fond of him, are you?"

Lisbon closed her eyes.

"I am. It's just... He means a lot to me, but he sometimes makes me do unethical things."

"Like?"

"Like... killing him with my bare hands."

Rigsby frowned.

"Would you really do that?" Rigsby asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"No."

"Lisbon... Boss, I know it's not my right to say this, but I know that Jane means more to you than just a colleague. I know it's too personal for you, but-"

"No, Rigs, you're right. I... Jane is an immature man, but I like that child."

Rigsby chuckled.

"Now, I was busy with finding a way out, would you like to help me?"

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane walked into Lisbon's office.

It was strange, he knew she wasn't dead yet, but he had the feeling she was. She was always there when he needed her, was always there to save his ass and she never wanted anything back.

He sat down on her couch, inhaling her scent of sweet flowers and cinnamon. A small smile appeared on his face.

He was really lost. Why was he so stupid? He couldn't deny his feelings, not to himself, not to Lisbon. He wasn't good enough for her, she deserved so much better, but hell, it felt so good that Mashburn was the last man she had been with. And that had been almost three years ago.

He always told himself that he didn't deserve Lisbon. She was a princess, the queen, he was the sick man who was begging for money and food with every person that passed by. He was the one that needed to be avoided and nobody should help him, but she was the sweet kind of princess that walked through the village and looked for scarred souls so she could heal them. And then she would take their hearts and carry it with her all the time.

That's what she'd done. She stole his heart. And if she would die, he would be forever depressed. He would probably kill himself.

Because she was the only true person he'd ever met. Most people lied a bit about who they are, just to sound more interesting to other people. But Lisbon didn't. Everything she told was true, everything she did was pure and not one bit selfish.

He picked up a pillow and pushed it against his face. He had no idea what he was doing, but it made the aching pain in his heart subside a bit.

When he felt a hand on his knee after a few minutes, he realized he was crying, and the person put down the pillow. He looked straight into the eyes of Van Pelt, and couldn't help a small smile from appearing on his lips.

"I appreciate your concern, Grace, but you can't help me with this."

"I'm sorry to prove you wrong, but Lisbon means a lot to me as well, she's my best friend. And then there's Rigsby... no words for him, but I know what you're going through. Let me help you."

"With what?" She shrugged.

"Hugs help most of the time," she whispered, and he laughed. He opened his arms though, and she swung her arms around him, placing her head on his chest.

"What is it with you and Rigsby anyway?" he asked. She chuckled.

"There's nothing between us, you know that."

"No, I don't know apparently, because I have the feeling you still have feelings for him."

Van Pelt left his body, and stood up.

"What do you know?"

"I know nothing, you said that yourself-"

"I'm serious, Jane. What do you know?" Van Pelt asked, a worried expression on her face. Jane sat up straight, and frowned.

"You mean... There is still something between the two of you?" Jane asked. Van Pelt nodded slowly. Jane's face lit up.

"I knew it. Well, congratulations, Grace!" Jane exclaimed cheerily, but Van Pelt shook her head.

"What, not great?" Jane asked.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

"No, not good," she sighed, and walked out of Lisbon's office, back to her desk. Jane smiled.

The Gravedigger should do something with match-making. He would be really good in it, without him even knowing.

* * *

**A/N: Oe, a bit of a wink towards Erica Flynn, but I hate that bitch, so I didn't mean to :D.**

**Sorry for any typos, I'm sure they're all over the place, but I just finished this I wanted to share it with you since this story already had a big delay and I don't want you to suffer any longer than necessary. **

**Please, REVIEWS pretty please! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Okay, so there's maybe some heavy awkwardness between Rigsby and Lisbon, but again, I don't ship them so don't expect romantic awkwardness :D. (it actually starts with the first line, but oh well :D)**

**Sorry, for the delay, my life isn't that great lately and I'm terribly busy (also with my other story 'The Devoted Way'), so I didn't exactly find the time to finish this chapter :D. I just graduated from High School, and I keep on attending Viewing Days for Colleges and all, so yeah, that's why :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.**

* * *

"Haven't you ever thought about having children?" Rigsby asked, and Lisbon dropped the pen.

"Excuse me?"

Rigsby blushed.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry, it's too personal, forgive me," he said, but Lisbon shook her head.

"No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard for a minute."

Rigsby nodded in understanding.

Lisbon looked at the pen she'd dropped. They were on the edge of escaping out of this car. She had found a way to somehow let the airbag blow up. The dirt would be spread more equally inside the car, and they wouldn't be crushed by the weight.

Her brother had showed her when he was in town, and she was glad that she could still remember it.

She swallowed.

"I... Yes, I have always wanted children. When I saw Annabeth, and then Benjamin, the pain in my heart ached for a bit. But my life is okay the way it is. I live for my work. Besides, nobody _wants_ to have children with me."

"You know that's not true," Rigsby stated. Lisbon smiled.  
"Thank you for the compliment, but it's true."

Rigsby frowned. He knew it wasn't true, as did Lisbon.

"Okay, name one man then that would want to have a family with me," Lisbon said, straightening her back, and Rigsby smiled a bit.

"That millionaire... Walter Mashburn, right?" he asked, and Lisbon blushed.  
"Okay, well that's one-"

"The mailroom guy. He likes you."

"Two then."

"And I'm sure Jane would want it too," Rigsby stated, on which the red shade on Lisbon's cheeks only turned redder.

She looked down at her lap.

"You're blushing, why are you blushing?" Rigsby asked, though he knew the answer. He had never seen people that were more obvious in love than Jane and Lisbon. The way they looked at each other, bantered, it wasn't how him and Sarah bantered. Jane and Lisbon had tried to hide it for so many years now.

Only after the long six months of absence from Jane's side, their touches and glares had disappeared for a bit. The playfulness was gone. They both knew how serious their love was, but they didn't want to admit it, not to each other, not to themselves.

Maybe it was better that Rigsby and Lisbon were buried down in car, the two lovebirds might see how ridiculous they were in ignoring their love.

Lisbon grabbed the pen, and continued their plan for blowing up the airbag.

A teasing grin appeared on Rigsby's lips.

His team leader was never speechless.

It only confirmed his and the rest of the team's suspicions.

-YulianaHenderson-

"And, did you find something?" Jane asked, anxiously. He was sitting at his desk – which he never used, but now, he did because the couch was for some reason not comforting at all – and was tapping the surface with his fingertips. It was annoying the crap out of Cho and Van Pelt.

"Not more than five minutes ago," Cho deadpanned, and Jane nodded.  
"Okay."

The two continued their search for traces.

Jane looked outside. It was a warm September day. Not too hot, but it was pleasant.

He stopped tapping, and Cho and Van Pelt let out a sigh of relief.

He folded his hands, and felt the familiar bothering of his wedding band. He closed his eyes, and started fumbling with it. Why was his life this difficult? He had done nothing wrong, just made the stupid mistake of publically insulting a serial killer. Nothing too bad, right?

He sighed. Of course it was. Red John was a weird serial killer. Why else would he feel so attacked if just one man insulted him? He was doing great so far, his business wouldn't suddenly fall down a cliff by the constellation of one certain Patrick Jane.

He tried to pull it off. It slid quite easily down his finger. He looked at it. It looked worn out, which was strange considering the ring was made of the most expensive material.

He put it back on his finger again. He would consider removing it someday, this was just not the best time.

He was about to walk over to his couch, when he heard a _Ding!_ coming from one of the computers. He slowly turned to the direction it came from, and Van Pelt turned to Jane.

"Did you just...," Jane started, and Van Pelt slowly nodded.

Within seconds, Cho and Jane were at her side and looking at her screen.

"I sent the local Sac Pds to look out for SUVs or to ask people if they'd seen anything, and I just got a mail back, I think," she said, while frantically opening and closing tabs on her computer. Jane had no idea what she was doing, but then again, he never knew what anyone did on these computers.

Jane suddenly saw a new email, but Van Pelt didn't want to open it.

Jane looked at her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jane asked, and she swallowed.

"I... Yes," she said, and opened it.

"Hello CBI team, I believe we have something that you want back. Come to the Court House in one hour with three million dollars. Place the money on the steps in a dark suitcase, and your loved ones will soon be released," Cho read out loud.

Van Pelt immediately gasped.

"Three million dollars!" she exclaimed, "where do we find that much money?"

Jane shook his head.

"That's not the problem. We need to get there now. Who will go?" Jane asked. The two looked at him, surprised.

"Do you mean that _you_ have _three million_ dollars?" Van Pelt again exclaimed. Jane shrugged.

"Show off," Cho deadpanned, and walked to Larusso's office to tell about the latest revelations.

Van Pelt, on the other side, kept looking at Jane.  
"Now all the expensive suits and gifts make sense," she said, and Jane smiled.

"I tend to hide it as much as possible. It doesn't matter how rich a person is, as long as the person is nice and caring," he said, and she huffed.

"Whatever," she said, and turned back to her screen.

A small smile appeared on his face. They were going to succeed. He would get Lisbon back and he knew that it would never be the same around her again; if she liked it or not.

-YulianaHenderson-

"What are you doing?" Rigsby asked, when he saw that Lisbon was writing something down. She looked up.

"A goodbye letter. You'll never know if we're going to get out of here alive," she said, and he froze. He had wanted to stay positive for the last three hours, but he knew their chances of surviving were small. Writing such a letter would confirm that they could die.

"Uhm... What do you... What do you write down?" Rigsby asked, and Lisbon sighed.

She handed him the letter.

Surprisingly, one certain blonde-haired pain-in-the-ass consultant's name was written in the top left corner. A small smile appeared on Rigsby's face.

"What a surprise," he teased, and she huffed.  
"Sadly enough, it's true. He's the only one I could write when I was about to die."

"What about the rest of the team?" Rigsby asked. Lisbon smiled.

"Recall last time I thought I was going to die?" she asked, and Rigsby laughed at the memory.  
"Yeah, okay," he said, and focused on the letter.

_Dear Jane,_

_I was stupid not to tell you earlier, but I love you. And even if I won't survive this, I'll always do._

_Good luck with the Red John case, try not to kill anyone though._

_Love, Lisbon._

Rigsby looked up.

"Formal," Rigsby said, and she hit his arm.

"That ass will get overly emotional by a much detailed love letter from me-"

"A love letter? This is hardly a love letter, this is-"

"It's enough of a love letter for me and Jane, believe me."

Rigsby smiled a bit, but then took a new piece of paper and the pen and started to write.

Lisbon was surprised by how much he wrote down. Must be the much detailed love letter she couldn't write to Jane. She could see that Rigsby loved Sarah and Benjamin very much.

When he was done, he handed it over to Lisbon, but she shook her head.

"Fold it and put it somewhere in your vest."

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane clutched at the suitcase. He wasn't nervous to encounter the Gravedigger, he couldn't care less if he died or not.

He was nervous for Lisbon's wellbeing. He had absolutely no idea how long it had been since she was buried, and how much air she still had. She could be dead right now.

He looked behind him, to the team. Cho and Van Pelt were sitting outside a restaurant, their guns present just in case something happened to Jane. Usually, Lisbon would cover him, but since she wasn't here, they had to do it. They didn't exactly _like_ to do it, but they didn't want him to be hurt either, because he helped raising the numbers of crime solved from their team, so it was all they could do.

Jane walked up to the steps, and carefully looked around. Then placed the suitcase on it and ran away. The team rolled their eyes, but stood up and walked to the car.

Just when they were about to drive away, Jane's phone rang, and they all froze.

"Patrick Jane?"

"Hello Patrick. Come to the woods outside Sacramento. You will find your co-workers there," a voice said, and Jane nodded.

"Okay. We'll go there, thank you very much. May I ask who you are?" Jane tried, but he heard the distinctive sound of someone hanging up, and put down his phone.

"The woods outside Sacramento," Jane said, and Cho drove away.

* * *

**A/N: SO! I have the next chapter done already, if you want me to post it, just tell me :D. It'll be the last chapter, I couldn't find the inspiration to make this a 100-chapter story or whatever :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: For some reason, I don't really feel that sure about this chapter. But it's the end of this story and knowing me, people always end up being together and all... So! Read this chapter, please, and let me know what you think if you're done!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"Okay, prepare yourself," Lisbon said, and Rigsby did, folding himself up into a living ball, covering his head. Lisbon rolled her eyes, and started her plan; one hand grabbing hold of her cross and the other detonating her bomb.

-YulianaHenderson-

"People, we're looking for a spot on the ground where it suggests recent digging up," Jane exclaimed, and everybody nodded and started looking. They had called for back-up. It could've been already too late, and they didn't want to risk anything.

Cho and Van Pelt were too worried to tame Jane. They liked the fact that he played the boss for once, and in a positive manner. Most days when he played a boss, it was either his or Lisbon's ass in line. Good thing he did something good now.

After half an hour of searching, Jane almost gave up. But then, he saw a faint beam of dust shooting in the air, and he knew he found them.

He ran towards it, and soon, more people were around him.

The ground shifted, sunk and he saw a few fingers appearing. He grabbed the hand, and pulled the person out of it. By the feeling of the hand, he knew it was Lisbon's.

The rest focused on Rigsby, while Jane pulled Lisbon into his arms. She swung her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you missed me?" Jane teased, but Lisbon just buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hush," she said, and he smiled.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Rigsby and Van Pelt arguing, but didn't pay attention. He stroked her hair.

She pulled back.

"Why did it take you so long?" she whispered. He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"We're no superheroes, my dear Teresa. We tried our best," he replied.

She closed her eyes.

"We almost died, Jane."

"Almost, but not quite, my love."

She opened her eyes, shot him a look, and then rolled her eyes.

"God, you're such a child sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised. Lisbon sighed.

"Always."

"But you like children, right?" he asked.

She moved in his arms, strangling his hips.

"How difficult it is too admit, yes, I like children," she whispered, and crushed her lips down on his. He immediately traced her lips with his tongue, begging her for entrance, and she gave mercy.

She pulled on his curls, and he smiled against her lips.

She pulled away.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" she asked.

"You. Here, in my arms. Forgive me if you don't understand it," he whispered, and she smiled.

He raised his hand, the one with his wedding ring.

"This will be the best moment to do it. Watch the ring," he whispered, and Lisbon looked as Jane took off his ring, and put it in one of his pockets, "I will always remember Angela and Charlotte. They are a part of me and that will never change. But they are not here anymore. _You_ are."

She rested her forehead against his.

"I never asked you to forget them. I asked you to accept it, learn to live with it."

"I know. You're the only one who understands me," he said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She sighed.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I understand. But you're here now, alive. Let's not live in the past, shall we?"

Lisbon huffed.

"Says you."

"Excuse me? What are you implying with that statement?"

"You're the one who- You know, never mind," she said, and kissed him again.

How cheesy it may have sounded, the world around them dissolved into one big blur, they only lived in the moment and for each other.

The faint sounds of paramedics around them were able to slip into their world.

It began to be a tradition for them: it had to take a serial killer to find out their feelings.

Jane felt the ring burning in his pocket, but not Angela's ring.

He would give it to Lisbon on a better circumstance, when he was truly ready to move on. But them kissing, and him removing his ring was one step closer.

They were together, for now, that was what mattered.

He pulled back, slightly, if only to look at her.

He only now noticed how dirty she was. She had dirt all over her, her hair was disheveled to the level of 'a hurricane could have blown her away'.

But her lips looked red and full by his kisses, and her cheeks looked flushed. He smiled.

"Come, you need to get checked," he whispered, about to move but she pushed him down.

"I don't need to be checked, I'm fine," she said, and now that Jane was laying on his back, she was laying on top of him. But suddenly, she became aware of their surroundings, and stood up.

"You don't have to play the bad-ass cop, Lisbon, you almost died."

"Hey, I don't play one, I _am_ one," she snapped, but with a smile on her face. He chuckled, and she walked over to one of the paramedics. Jane got up, brushing some dirt from his expensive three-piece-suit.

"No, Wayne, we should stop," Van Pelt hissed behind Jane, and he turned around. He saw Van Pelt, wrapped in Rigsby's arm. He obviously tried to keep her there, but she wriggled in his arms.

After a while, Van Pelt finally succeeded in escaping from Rigsby's tight hold, and stepped away from him.

"Wayne, this needs to stop. You have Sarah and Ben. I can't continue with this," she said. Rigsby swallowed. He nodded, but grabbed the note he wrote for her out of his pocket. He gave it, turned around and left.

Van Pelt frowned.

"Read the letter, Grace," Jane said, and Grace startled.

"How much did you see?" she asked, and Jane shrugged.

"I don't know. Just read it," he ordered, and she nodded.

_Dear Grace,_

_I know you haven't always supported our 'affair', though I don't want to call it an affair._

_Sarah and I broke up. She couldn't handle the stress of my job, being afraid I would never ever return was too much for her. She took Benjamin._

_I hope that we can stay together for a while after this, because I need you. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't know how. But now is the best time._

_If I won't survive this, you must know that I really love you. You know I do, right? And if I die, please contact Sarah and tell her that I want Ben to know who his real father is._

_I love you, Grace._

_Love, Wayne._

Van Pelt dropped the letter, and looked at Jane with wide eyes. Then was gone by the speed of light to follow Rigsby. Jane smiled.

He knew that Rigsby and Sarah wouldn't last long. How sad it was for Benjamin, it was true.

His eyes fell on Lisbon again. She was being checked by a paramedic. She looked at him too.

He smiled.

He saw again from the corner of his eyes Rigsby and Van Pelt arguing. He looked at them, when suddenly, Van Pelt flung her arms around Rigsby's neck and kissed him.

That exact moment was chosen by Lisbon to poke his side. He flinched, turned around and looked her in the eyes. He smiled, and pointed to the weird couple standing a few feet away from them. Lisbon frowned.

"What's with Sarah and Benjamin? I thought Rigsby had _them_?" Lisbon asked. Jane shrugged. He picked up the note Rigsby had wrote for Van Pelt, and passed it over to Lisbon. She started to read it.

When she finished the letter, she looked at Jane, a whole lot of empathy showing off on her face.

"Don't you fret, fair maiden, they are all going to be fine. Their life is just going to be like a reality show for the next few weeks," he said, and she laughed.

"Like it wasn't already," she said, and now it was his time to laugh.

"Hey, my love for you is real," he said, approaching her and placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well that was cheesy," she teased, and he gasped.

She tip-toed, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Jane," she whispered, and he frowned.

"For what?"

"For being you. With all your sadness, you still care about me more than about yourself. Thank you," she whispered again, and he bowed down and kissed her.

Jane's hand went from cupping her face all the way down her spine to her nice little butt.

They needed to get home, now.

When they both pulled back, a little breathless, they looked around, still holding each other.

"Shall we go home?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded. He took her hand, and was ready to pull her with him to his car, when they saw Cho standing against a car, alone, Jane changed his plans.

"You know, we could also go out for dinner, with the rest," Jane offered. Lisbon looked at Cho again.

"That's a good idea. But I'm _not_ going to pay like last time," Lisbon complained, and Jane chuckled.

"No, trust me, I'm gonna pay," he said, slightly squeezing her hand and pulling her with him.

Cho just rolled his eyes at the sight of his complete team hooking up with each other.

"You guys need therapy," Cho deadpanned when the couple arrived at him.

"There's no time for that now, my good friend Cho. I was planning on going to that nice Italian restaurant just outside Sacramento with this beautiful woman here. Care to join us?"

* * *

**A/N: *yay* They're together! You have no idea how amazing it was to write that kiss!**

**Let me know what you think though, in a REVIEW, thank you! **


End file.
